the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar of Balance
The Avatar of Balance was a force entity confined to the planet Jal'cuzza. For hundreds of years, the Avatar of Balance had been the cause of a curse over the warrior tribes of the lava world as punishment for their eradication of their pacifist counterparts. The avatar saw the punishment as the only way to maintain balance on Jal'cuzza after the warrior tribes' actions tipped the scales toward darkness. When the Midnight Order arrived on Jal'cuzza to aid the warriors in exchange for their loyalty, the Avatar instructed them in the ways that he believed would restore balance to the world. He demanded either the genocide of the warriors or their conversion to a pacifist lifestyl, both options which the Midnight Order representatives rejected as they drastically impacted the lives of the warriors. Anxious for a fight, Syrena Itera encouraged the group to engage the Avatar against their better judgement. When they arrived at the rift on the planet where he resided, he emerged and warned them of the fatal decision they would make in fighting him. Seeing they were obviously outmatched, Darth Vi'kiir'naam Torak announced that he would stay behind in exchange for the banishment of the warrior tribes. Surprised by the willingness to sacrifice himself, the Avatar invited Vi'kiir'naam to remain on Jal'cuzza to help him restore it to balance in the absence of the darkness maintaied by the presence of the warriors. In agreeing, Vi'kiir'naam bound himself to Jal'Cuzza until the task was completed. Upon banishing the warrior tribes, the Avatar continued his work of undoing the great darkness that engulfed Jal'Cuzza. History Little is known of the origins of the Avatar of Balance. From the few encounters he had with the Midnight Order, they were able to determine that he was an entity of the force with incredible powers. How long he has existed, where he came from or what his true intentions are all remain a great mystery. Physical Appearance While easy to assume that the Avatar can take any number of forms, the appearance he took upon meeting the Midnight Order was an immense humanoid beast composed almost entirely of fire and lava. The Avatar may determine its outward appearance based on its surroundings or as a means of intimidation to those who oppose it. Powers & Abilities As a force entity, the true extent of the Avatar's powers are unknown. From the Midnight Order's encounters with him, it is believed that the Avatar may possess powers that could lead some to define it as a god. While some powers were displayed, there are likely many in the Avatar's arsenal that have yet to emerge. Immortality The Avatar of Balance being an entity of the force lives on through the Force. It is likely that without outside interference, the being could stand the test of time and live forever. It is common knowledge among the tribes of Jal'Cuzza that the Avatar has lived for thousands of years if not longer. Limited Omnipresence The Avatar of Balance was able to observe and communicate with any point on or near Jal'Cuzza with a mere thought. When reaching out across the planet to contact his subjects, the Avatar would often inhabit inanimate objects such as statues to speak through. When the Midnight Order first arrived on Jal'Cuzza and met with the Warrior Chief, the Avatar interrupted the meeting by speaking through a massive monument in the center of the settlement. It was obvious that he was aware of their presence immediately upon arrival. Elemental Abilities Though the Midnight Order did not actually engage the Avatar in combat, it is assumed that he would have used the elements surrounding him as his primary weapon. In the case of Jal'cuzza, this meant the near endless supply of rock and lava. As he took a form composed of these elements, it can be assumed that he manipulated them to enable him to assume such an appearance. Outside of appearance, the lava and rock would have likely acted as a form of armor, shielding him from the harm of weapons such as lightsabers and blasters. Invulnerability As an entity of the force, the Avatar does not solely exist in the mortal realm. He was extremely resilient to martial attacks from lightsabers and blasters as well as offensive force abilities such as lightning and drain. In fact, using force abilities against the Avatar boosted his power as it became one with his being. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Entity Category:Enigma